


What's The Deal?

by CrestfallenCrest27



Series: Banana Bus Squad Superhero AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: HAPPY ENDING!!, M/M, hinted delirious/vanoss, mentions of bryce/ohm, slight angst, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestfallenCrest27/pseuds/CrestfallenCrest27
Summary: Craig and Tyler are currently dating and every so often, Tyler ends up having to cancel their dates. A few times turns into way too many times and Craig can't help but wonder what Tyler is doing that involves him having to cancel so many dates. What is Tyler doing? Why is he lying? Can Craig even trust him anymore?





	What's The Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr that was basically Character B is a superhero who keeps having to leave their dates to go and save people, leaving Character A alone to wonder what is going on. I figured this would be a nice break from writing Blue Demon so why not? I also love Minicat way too much to contain myself. 
> 
> Also, a side note: Find me on tumblr under the name crestfallencrest27!! I accept writing requests there and I'm very interested in writing more H2oVanoss, brohm, ohmtoonz, and minicat stuff. Maybe even terrorknuckle!! Just hmu on tumblr if you have a request!

The first time it happened, Craig didn't think much about it. He and Tyler were still fresh in their relationship, and had only been dating for just a couple of weeks. He had already gone on a few dates with the other and they were fantastic and perfect in every way possible. But he knew that despite dating, Tyler still had a life of his own and Craig understood that.

So when Craig received a call from his boyfriend saying that they had to reschedule their date night, Craig wasn't upset in the slightest. 

"Sorry, it's just... my boss is being a pain in the ass and wants me to stay overtime for the night." Tyler's voice spoke through the speakers, showing some hesitation in which Craig shrugged off as Tyler being nervous about their first cancelled date. 

"Don't worry about it, babe, it's okay." Craig assured him, earning a small whine in return that nearly left Craig in a fit of giggles. "Don't give me that puppy dog whine, Tyler. Your job is just as important as me and I don't mind if you have to cancel one date for it. We'll reschedule it. This Saturday sound good?"

Tyler went quiet and Craig smile softly at the image of his face scrunching up in thought as he tried to think ahead of the coming up week. Finally, he grunted in approval and Craig smiled more. "Yeah, I'm free on Saturday. Don't worry, baby, I'll take you somewhere that's nice as fuck to make up for this." 

Craig could only roll his eyes and giggle. "McDonalds doesn't count as nice."

"It's not McDonalds, you fucking prick." They both laughed and snickered for a moment before Tyler sighed. "Alright, I gotta run. See you later."

"Alright, I'll text you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

  
The next time it happened was a month later and while Craig still wasn't so mad about it, it was a bit disappointing.

He had gone over to Tyler's the night before to have a video game night with his boyfriend and two of his friends, Lui and Daithi. It seemed like a double date, even if Lui and Daithi didn't really say if they were together or not. Craig didn't bring it up to avoid any awkwardness that followed.

The night went off without a hit and soon enough, the two friends, amidst their bickering, decided it was time to head home. Craig wasn't too far behind him when Tyler gently wrapped an arm around his wrist and tugged him back into a hug, grinning down at him. "Wanna stay the night?" 

Craig was suddenly glad that Lui and Nogla had already up and left, otherwise the embarrassment of hearing that question would have been multiplied by ten. Still, he struggled to find an answer as his cheeks lit up with a red tint. "Uh-- I-- uh... Sure--! I'd love to!" 

It was a big step in their relationship and they even shared a bed, cuddling close to keep the other warm and exchanging soft kisses against cheeks, necks and lips. It was perfect, even when they woke up together in a half-awake, drowsed state. Both knowing that they wouldn't be able to handle the world without coffee and breakfast, they decided that a breakfast date was in order. 

So, they dressed up and left Tyler's house, hand in hand before arriving at a cafe that lied just down the street. They both made small talk, just enjoying the other's company as their coffee and pancakes woke them up and Craig was just about to suggest that they hang out some more today when Tyler's phone began to buzz loudly. 

Craig raised an eyebrow in question as Tyler glanced at the caller ID and then practically jumped to his feet and walking away from Craig to answer it. Craig turned a bit in his seat, peeking over his shoulder to watch Tyler step right outside of the cafe to talk to whoever was on the phone, privately. If only he hadn't of turned away from the window so Craig could at least see his boyfriend's expression. 

With a pout, he sipped at his coffee and waited for the bell to the door to ring, and then Tyler was back at their small little booth with an apologetic look on his face. "Um... Hey." He started and Craig felt his heart drop a bit. 

"Hey yourself." He offered a little smile, one that Tyler took happily and gave his own smile back in return. Craig put his cup of coffee aside and gestured to the phone that Tyler held tightly in his hand. "What was that about?"

Tyler's face fell a little and he quickly shoved the device into his pocket as he glanced down at his own coffee. "Um... That was...That was my boss. He wanted me to come in today..." 

Tyler watched as Craig's face fell as well and there was a beat of silence between the two before Craig's frown quickly turned back into the smile that Tyler loved so much. "Well-- That's fine. We can hang out later."

"Right, uh... Maybe later." Tyler smiled weakly and Craig wondered if there was something else bothering him. "Uh... Fuck-- I can take you home, if you want. Before I go?"

Craig considered it before shaking his head. "Nah, that's uh.. That's okay. I'll be fine." Climbing to his feet, he leaned up a little to press a small peck to Tyler's lips and pulled back before Tyler could respond. 

Tyler sighed in frustration. "Alright... if you say so. Love you, dude." 

"Psch, Love you too."

And with that, Tyler left the cafe, leaving Craig alone to finish what little breakfast was left.

* * *

  
The third time it happened, Craig was still nice enough to let it happen. The fourth time it happened, Craig wondered how much of a douche Tyler's boss was. The fifth time quickly turned into a sixth, and that sixth quickly turned into seventh, and then an eighth, and so on and so on. 

They had been dating for five months now, and while Craig was happy, that happiness began to slowly die down into frustration when Tyler had to call and reschedule their dates literally every other day. Something wasn't right but Craig didn't want to call Tyler out on it. It could definitely lead to a fight and the last thing Craig wanted was to lose Tyler. So, he dealt with it and ended up spending most nights alone with his dog, Sparky. He was beginning to hate it. But again, he dealt with it. 

Until, one day, when Tyler left his lunch at Craig's house and the latter decided to call his office to ask if it was okay for him to drop it off. He left in a hurry earlier, saying he was late for work, and left it there. Craig sighed, picking up his phone, checking the number left by Tyler on the fridge and dialed. 

The secretary answered, voice as cheerful as can be, with her smile being contagious as she spoke. _"Hi, how can I help you today?"_ She chirped out, bringing a small smile to Craig's lips. 

"Hi, uh-- I was wondering if I could speak with Tyler real quick?" There was a pause on the other end of the line and Craig quickly clarified. "I'm his boyfriend, and he left his lunch here and I just wanted to let him know that I was gonna stop by and give it to him--"

The secretary quickly cut off his rambling. _"Um... Mr. Tyler isn't here today. It's his day off. Maybe there's a mistake--?"_

Craig froze and for a moment, thought that maybe there was a mistake. Maybe she thought he was talking about another Tyler. Surely that had to be it. "No, no, I mean Tyler Johnson?" He paused, waiting for the secretary to give some sort of sign that she had made a mistake and that he meant ANOTHER Tyler. That realization never came. "He... said he was working today."

 _"No sir... I'm very sorry but today is most definitely his off day."_ The words hit Craig hard, leaving him stunned and confused. There's a long silence between them and the woman lets out a confused noise before speaking again. _"Sir--?"_

"Right--" Craig speaks up, voice too sudden. "Right, right, I must've heard him wrong." He was embarrassed and felt awkward about this whole situation but he played it off as cool as he could. "Thank you, have a nice day."

Before the secretary could respond, he hung up and tossed the phone onto the kitchen counter as he stared down the device like it had slapped him in the face. All he could think about were all of the times Tyler had told him that he needed to go to work, leaving Craig alone. All of the times that he wouldn't answer the phone because he was at work. All of the times where he canceled date after date because he had to go to work. He was always at work.

No, he was always _lying_ about being at work. 

Craig was outraged. He was outraged that Tyler lied to him like this, embarrassed that his same excuse managed to fool him so many times, and hurt that the guy he was starting to fall deeply in love with had lied to him so many times. Leaving the phone on the kitchen counter, he let out a deep and shaky sigh before slowly trudging to his bathroom.

Tyler swore that he would stop by his house after 'work'. If that was even true, then Craig needed to have a few hours to calm himself down. He intended to shower and clear his head and then maybe, just maybe, he and Tyler could have a calm and controlled conversation about his lies when he came home. 

As he removed his shirt, he ignored the tears that stung in his eyes. 

* * *

  
Craig spent the next seven hours watching TV or playing video games on his computer. Since his focus was completely gone, he didn't play anything that needed much of his attention but after a few hours of that, he dropped everything in favor of sitting at the kitchen table to stare at the screen of his cellphone. 

It was nearing midnight and Tyler still hadn't contacted him or shown up at his house. He was certain that the man wasn't going to show up and Craig was beginning to get all pissed off again. He pushed himself away from the table and stormed back to the living room and flopped back down on the couch, grabbing his remote to turn on the TV again. 

The news came on and he stared at a news report talking about a bank robbery that happened earlier that day. Craig bit his lip a bit and focused on the words spoken by the news reporter. 

_"...attempted bank robbery today in the downtown United Bank of America. The employees, along with ten others were being held hostage when police arrived on the scene..."_ Craig's mind began to tone out the words as he thought back to Tyler. Surely all of this mess didn't involve him right?

 _"Thankfully, the robbers attempts were thwarted when the city's newest heroes arrived on the scene."_ The screen panned to a picture of a group of people that Craig immediately recognized. 

The group was always all over the news lately, stopping crime that had been happening all over the city. Not much was really known about them, except that they were likely working with the police force and that they had ... special... abilities. Six were shown on the screen but if Craig remembered correctly, there were others he had seen on the news before.

The leader of the group always wore an owl mask, which seemed to suit him since the guy had actual fucking wings! At least, Craig thought they were real, since the person was clearly able to fly high up in the sky with said wings. Craig remembered being floored when they first showed him on the news and he even considered it to be fake but too many people on the streets had witnessed it first hand and even Craig himself had started to believe it. If Craig remembered correctly, he was called Vanoss.

In the picture, a man in a hockey mask stood next to him, dressed in a battered and slightly bloody blue jacket with a machete held tightly in his hand. Craig, obviously, couldn't see his facial features and it unnerved the man. As far as he knew, the man who was called Delirious, didn't seem to have any special abilities, and yet he was always there, right next to Vanoss and his crew. He wondered if his powers just hadn't been seen yet.

The third was a man with a bunny hoodie on that Craig found absolutely adorable. He stood there, waving at someone off camera with such a smooth grin on his face, while a white bandana with an omega signal on the center covered his eyes. Craig heard word saying that he called himself the Masked Gamer while others called him Ohmwrecker. 

A fourth was a man with blood red skin, with a dark beard and black hair. Aside from the red skin and the missing eye, he seemed like a normal, every day guy. He wore a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath with blue, baggy jeans that suited the man nicely. Craig almost giggled at the fact that he was one of the only people who would be interviewed by the news reporters and when they asked his name, he frowned, looked straight at the camera and deadpanned, _"Cartoonz."_ And then left. Besides the point that it was likely a joke, he was still called that to this day. 

The fifth was a man who wore nothing but a black suit and sunglasses with his dark hair stylishly smoothed to the side. He looked the most professional out of the entire group, and the most normal... aside from the fact that during a newscast once, his entire hand turned into a fucking laser. Yeah, that was weird. Craig wasn't really sure what was up with the guy, but he seemed to be known as the Terroriser.

And finally, the sixth who always seemed to be looking away from the cameras, or seemed to try his best to avoid the public eye was always the one who managed to catch Craig's eye. He was.. hard to describe, that much was certain. He was a pig man, basically, who wore a white helmet over his head, with a white T-shirt and flashy as hell zebra pants. Despite his casual clothing and flashy pants, and the fact that he seemed to be an actual pig man, out of the whole group he tended to blend in more in contrast to the owl masked bird man or the guy with the red skin that stuck out. 

And yet, Craig always noticed the pig man, ironically named Wildcat, first. He wasn't sure why, either. The news never showed him doing anything extraordinary like Vanoss did and he never gave interviews on the news. But, there was something familiar about him, something that Craig couldn't quite put his finger on. 

As he thought over this, the news story changed to the weather and Craig sighed and switched the TV back off. His mind lingered on the topic of his city's new superheros for a few seconds longer before his eyes settled on the clock that hung on his wall on the other side of the room. 

12:24 AM.

His thoughts fell back to Tyler and he was tempted to call and demand to know where he was but he decided against it. Instead, he climbed to his feet, ready to call it a night when suddenly the front door to his apartment slammed open, causing Craig to jump out of his skin.

"JESUS-- Tyler?!" Craig's eyes fell on the doubled over form that gasped for air. Tyler put a hand on his chest and stood up straight, taking a deep breath as he looked like he just ran a marathon. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Tyler closed his eyes and took a deep breath, closing the door behind him gently. "Hey-- Hey, Craig, hey... I... Uh... I'm home."

"Yeah, no shit." Craig shot a glare at him. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Tyler glanced at the clock and then back at Craig, smiling sheepishly at the other. "Some shit at the office happened-- uh... I tried to call you--"

Craig twitched and held a hand up to tell Tyler to stop. Tyler stopped talking immediately, blinking down at the other as he slowly caught his breath. As he did that, Craig took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen. Tyler fell into step and followed him. "What's wrong?"

Craig opened the refrigerator and pulled out a brown paper bag, opening it carefully to pull out the lunch that Tyler had left at home. He watched Tyler's face light up and he smiled a bit. "Oh-- yeah, I did leave my lunch. I ended up going to Wendy's with some coworkers so--" 

"I called your office today." Craig cut him off and suddenly Tyler froze. Craig watched as Tyler studied him closely, trying to find out what he meant and suddenly he paled. "I called, because I was gonna stop by and drop off your lunch. And your secretary-- uh. I think her name was Becky. Pretty sure. Becky told me something interesting. She said you were off today."

Tyler stayed silent, staring down at the lunch that sat on the counter and he didn't dare look back at Craig. 

Craig shook a little and continued. "Tyler, if you didn't want to hang out today, you could've just said no. I don't really see why you have to fucking lie but apparently you thought you had to."

"No, Craig-- fucking shit, it's not like that!" Tyler interjected but Craig didn't want any of it.

"How fucking long have you been lying to me about this?!"

"I--"

"How many times did you lie to me?! Why?! What the fuck have you been doing?!" The worst popped into Craig's mind as he thought back to all of the times Tyler came home late. One time in particular came to mind where he walked around the house with a limp, where he claimed that he tripped one time and hurt it. Craig wondered if that was a lie as well. "Tyler, are you cheating on me or something?"

The eye contact came back as Tyler whipped his head back up to look at Craig in shock. He almost seemed hurt at the accusation before he jumped back up to defend himself. "Of course not-- Craig, I would never do that shit to you and you know it!"

"Yeah, I thought I did know it." Craig snapped back, causing Tyler to flinch. "I really thought I knew it and yet, here we are. 12 in the morning, having this conversation because you've been lying to me, so REALLY, Tyler. I'm really asking here. If you haven't been out cheating-- If you really haven't been out doing shit you're not supposed to then just fucking tell me, _please_. What's going on?!" 

Craig was pleading at this point, giving Tyler an out if he needed one. He was basically giving him a free pass card if he could just come up with something believable to say. But instead, Tyler opened his mouth to speak and then fell silent, eyes falling to the floor in shame and Craig's entire world shattered. Tears once again welled up in his eyes and he could feel himself quickly losing his cool, so with that, he gave a shark intake of breath and turned away. 

"I'm going to bed." He whispered, listening as Tyler took a step towards him.

"Craig..."

"I think-- um... I think you should go." Craig instructed, moving back towards the living room, eyes on the door to his own room. "Tomorrow, if you want, you can come get your stuff and take it home but for now, I just... _really_ wanna sleep." 

There was another beat of silence before Tyler asked the dreaded question. "...Craig-- Are you breaking up with me?" 

_No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know._ Craig struggled to find an answer, any answer, that wouldn't push him over the edge and make him collaspe into a sobbing mess. Taking another deep breath, he gave a shaky answer. "I don't know... Just-- I want to sleep, Tyler. Let me be alone for a few days, okay?" His voice broke and he almost wanted to run into Tyler's arms and squeeze him for comfort. Almost.

Tyler obviously didn't know what to say and instead slowly made his way to the front door, looking back over his shoulder at Craig with hurt eyes. "...Fine... Love you, Craig." 

He was waiting for a response and Craig desperately wanted to give him one, but instead, he left Tyler hanging and instead went into his room and fell down onto his bed, burying his face into the pillow. He pretended that he didn't hear the soft clicking of a door closing in the next room.

* * *

  
"I think I'm gonna tell Craig about us." 

Evan looked up from the book in his hand and watched as Jonathan paused the horror game he was currently playing and for a moment, they both exchanged glances before looking back at Tyler with questionable looks. 

It had been a few days since Craig had kicked Tyler out, and every single day, Tyler tried to call his boyfriend, only for it to go straight to the answering machine. He was absolutely miserable and his entire group knew it. One the nights where they went out to kick crime's ass, Tyler's mind was always somewhere else and it was beginning to worry the entire group. Brock was the one who brought it to everyone's attention and that's when the observations began. Brock and Ryan both attempted to ask the other what was up, and even Daithi tried to cheer him up with some games but the poor guy was down in the dumps and no one knew why.

Until he brought up Craig and the possible reveal of their group. 

Evan quickly folded the page of his book and then closed it before pushing it aside to get a better look at his friend. "Craig? That guy you're dating, right? The British one?" 

Tyler nodded slowly, not looking up from his lap. "Yeah. Him."

Evan and Jonathan exchanged another look. "What the fuck brought this up?" Jonathan asked, glancing towards the hockey mask that hung on the wall next to the door.

For a moment, Tyler didn't answer and Evan began to wonder if he should call for a team meeting but then his friend started to speak again. "Crime's been spiking in the city lately and... we've been really fuckin' busy trying to control it." Tyler began to explain, earning a nod from his best friend.

"Mm-hm, trust me, I know that." Evan leaned back into the couch, back pressed uncomfortably against the cushion. He considered morphing to let his wings free from his human disguise but now that he was in the middle of a conversation that likely revolved around Tyler's sour mood lately, bringing out his wings would likely make it awkward. Not to mention the feathers would get everywhere.

"I kept having to stand Craig up when that happened." Tyler began to explain, and already there was a noise of knowing from Jonathan. "I just told him I had to work but he caught me in my lie and now he thinks I was cheatin' on him. I would NEVER cheat on that little shit, guys! You fuckers really don't get it but I REALLY love this guy."

"We KNOW. You never shut up about him." Jonathan complained. "Well-- before this happened anyway."

"He really thinks you're cheating on him?" Evan blinked, with a frown. He reached back and subtly began to scratch at his back.

"Yeah, and I just--" Tyler sighed and ran both hands down his face. "I'm tired of hiding this from him. I mean... I trust him and I think he'll keep our secret, guys." When met with the doubtful looks on Evan's and Jonathan's face, Tyler persisted. "You guys trusted Ryan when he wanted to tell Bryce about this shit! I can take a chance with this, right?"

Evan looked back at Jonathan with a frown. "I mean... yeah, but you know that if he doesn't agree to keep our real identities a secret, then uh... Ryan's gonna have to erase his memory. He took that risk, knowing he'd have to do the same to Bryce if he told anyone."

Tyler thought back to Ryan for a moment. Ohmwrecker, to be exact. The guy was a good friend of theirs, way too smart for his own good and spent most of his time on his computer, hacking away at shit that was beyond Tyler's knowledge. Along side that, he also had this weird ability to be able to peek into someone's head and mess with their memories. A unique ability that definitely became useful whenever someone found out their real names. 

When he started dating Bryce, he was always ready to mess with the poor guy's head to keep their secret safe, even if it meant losing his boyfriend. And that was a risk that Tyler was definitely going to have to take. He would lose Craig regardless and at this point, he would get to try at least. 

"...I think he's worth the risk, guys. I really do." And with that, Tyler stood up with Evan and Jonathan both staring him down with curious looks.

Finally, Evan sighed and stood up as well. "Well, I'll get ready for the tour if he decides to go through with it. And I'll tell the others too. Brock'll be excited, anyway."

"Okay, but I'm wearing my mask. I'll show my face when I'm damn ready to." Jonathan stood up as well and hurried over to grab his hockey mask.

Jonathan was always weird about showing strangers his face. Luke always knew what he looked like, and Evan was the first to see his actual face, then the rest of the group, and more recently, Bryce. Tyler just figured that he needed time to warm up to Craig. 

"Fine, fine, I'm gonna go get him then. Do whatever you guys have to." And with that, Tyler hurried out without another word from Evan and Jonathan.

The two looked back at each other with a sigh and then a mutual grin. 

"Alright, Vanoss, hope you're ready to drag in another stray~" Jonathan giggled earning a scoff from the other.

"Getting too many of these lately. Hope Tyler knows what he's doing..." 

"Eh. Probably not. But fuck it, right?" Jonathan put his mask to his face, pulling the strap over his near shaved head. He looked back at Evan, eyes that were always filled with such energy staring as he watched Evan scratch at his back. "Now bring out your damn wings already. You always get some damn antsy when you hide them."

Evan scoffed again. "You're only saying that because you like to pet my feathers."

"True."

* * *

  
When Craig heard his front door open and close with a careless slam, followed by Tyler's loud voice, he suddenly realized his mistake in letting Tyler keep the extra apartment key. He hadn't talked to his boyfriend in days and he was intending to just call him and end it because the more he thought about it, the more hurt he felt. 

And yet, he never called and here Tyler stood in the middle of his living room staring down at the Brit sitting alone on the couch. 

Craig blinked up at him and Tyler looked back with an almost nervous expression on his face. Craig paused his TV and frowned. "...What do you want, Tyler? Did you come and get your stuff--"

"No." Tyler moved to sit next to Craig, taking his hand into his own. "I came to explain myself and tell you what the fuck I've been doing that I had to lie to you about it."

Craig gave a doubtful look, but said nothing, only raising an eyebrow for Tyler to continue. 

Tyler sat there for a moment and suddenly, he wanted to take it back. He wasn't ready to reveal his secret-- everyone's secret and he almost came up with another shitty excuse. But the way that Craig looked at him with hurt and betrayal in his eyes, it made Tyler feel even more shitty about it all. No, as much as he wanted to hide it, Craig absolutely deserved the truth. So he began to ramble.

"You know those weirdos that show up on the news sometimes?" Lovely start. "Those... superhero people, I guess."

Craig nodded immediately. "Yeah, the bird man-- Uh. Vanoss and Delirious-- those guys. What the fuck-- Why are you bringing them up? What do they have to do with us?" 

Tyler could hear in Craig's voice that wherever Tyler was going with this, Craig was not going to believe him. Well, if it got too bad, he could always morph into his pig form to prove his point. "What if I told you that I was apart of their group this whole time?" He decided to make it short and sweet, like ripping off a band aid. 

Craig stared him dead in the eye, glaring dangerously and Tyler was prepared to morph at any moment. Finally, his boyfriend tore his hand away and jumped up from the couch, moving to pace around the living room which was something he did when he was about to enter what Tyler called: Bitching Mode.

"Wow, you're a _superhero_ , what are the fucking odds!" Craig's voice dripped with disbelief as he moved away from Tyler, throwing his hands up into the air. "What a coincidence, well, I'm a superhero too! Yeah, they call me Mini Ladd, yeah, that's my super hero name! I help them too, for fuck's _SAKE_. Tyler, I wasn't FUCKING BORN YESTER--" He twisted around to face the other, to give him full force of his wrath and then suddenly he was stunned into silence. 

Sitting on the couch where Tyler sat moments before, was the pig man that Craig noticed on the news time and time again, wearing the red and white T-shirt and jeans that Tyler wore when he entered the apartment. He stared up at Craig with wide eyes, filled with uncertainty and the ears that now sat on the top of his head lowered in fear of what Craig would say.

Craig watched as he wrung his pink hands together and now the silence was beginning to feel a bit awkward. So Craig choked out one word in response. "...W-Wildcat--" He pointed dumbly, earning a nervous chuckle from the other. 

"Hah-- Haha, uh... y-yeah. Wildcat." He waited for Craig to say something else but nothing came. Craig just stood there, gaping mindlessly like a fish so Wildcat spoke for him.

"You... probably have some questions so I'm just gonna go ahead and explain this while your brain catches up, okay babe?"

He received a nod and nothing much, and Wildcat wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "Uh... my story is kinda. Weird. And really comic book like. But basically, me and Vanoss grew up together. In some sort of lab that's absolutely nowhere near here and in that lab, they made like-- Hybrids, I guess. Which is why Vanoss has wings and why I can fucking morph into a pig whenever I want to. Or... Pig human, I guess. Not an actual pig, thank god. That would be a sucky superpower." 

He heard a small snort from Craig and suddenly he wasn't so scared anymore to share his story. But first, to show Craig that he wasn't making this up, he slowly began to morph back into Tyler, watching as Craig stared on in pure amazement as his human features slowly returned back on his face. "Yeah, we were raised like lab animals and some shit happened, we got out and the lab exploded. Don't know why and we don't really... care. So, we came here, started trying to live life as normal fucking people and some shit happened after that and now we're superheroes." 

Tyler watched Craig carefully, taking the chance to reach out and take his hand before pulling him into his lap. Craig, on the other hand, gladly straddled the other's lap and placed his hands on Tyler's cheeks as if trying to examine him thoroughly after what he had witnessed. Finally, he seemed to think everything through. 

Every night that Tyler ended up ditching him was a night when Vanoss and his group were out saving their city and suddenly, Craig felt like a jerk. "...Holy shit, you're Wildcat-- You weren't... you weren't cheating on me, you were just--" He began to laugh, tears threatening to fall from the relief. "I can't believe this. I'm such a fucking idiot, I've been dating a superhero this entire time and I didn't even realize it. No wonder I was crushing on Wildcat so hard. I thought it was weird as fuck!" 

Tyler blinked. "Wait what?"

"...Uh. Nothing." Before Tyler could ask again, Craig dived forward and kissed the other deeply, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He smiled happily when Tyler immediately responded by pulling him closer by his waist, humming lightly into the kiss and they realized just how much they missed this, despite only being away from each other for just a few days. 

The kissing turned into a makeout session, lips moving against each other and small sounds escaping their mouths as Craig tugged at Tyler's hair and as Tyler's fingers slipped underneath Craig's shirt to gently claw at his back and the moment was perfect, absolutely perfect and then Tyler pulled away, a dazed look on his face. 

"You can't tell anyone, okay? You have to keep it a secret..." He leaned forward and nibbled at the other's lips and Craig shivered in response. 

"...th' fuck do you think I am, Tyler?" Craig giggled as Tyler moved forward to kiss at his neck. "Of course I'll keep it a secret...Does this mean I get to meet your team too?"

Tyler grinned and laid back onto the couch, pulling Craig down with him. Leaning his head up, he caught Craig's lips and smirked. "Yeah, but later, okay? Lil' selfish of me but I kinda wanna spend some one on one time with my boyfriend, if that's fine with you." 

Craig's chest lit up with excitement before slamming his lips back onto Tyler's. A few seconds later, he pulled away with a sheepish smile. 

"That sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing make out scenes but I hope you guys enjoyed! I might actually write more super hero au stuff, if you guys are interested! Thanks for reading! (Also sorry if Tyler's last name is actually known. I don't know it so its johnson now.)


End file.
